House Of Peddie And Fabina
by MryantP
Summary: This story starring Peddie and Fabina. About a player, a popular/mean girl, a loyal best friend, and a sweet/friendly girl. Some chapters may have songs. Please Read and REVIEW. Complete
1. First Day of School

Mryant(me): Hi this is my new story. Now can someone tell what this is about.

Nina: I will

Mryant: thank you

Nina: This story is about a player aka

Eddie: me

Nina: they don't intrude me when I'm talking

Eddie: fine Miss bossy (mumbles)

Nina: what did you just call me

Eddie: nothing

Mryant: Nina just continue besides you get to prank Eddie in the story

Nina: okay anyway what I was saying, This story is about a player(Eddie), a Popular/Mean Girl(Patricia), the loyal best friend of Eddie(Fabian), and me a girl who plays as Patricia's BFF and who agrees with Patricia in any way(Me). Mryant will post every day if she can

Mryant: thank you, now let's start the story. I also don't own House Of Anubis

* * *

Eddie's POV

Just another day. I'm in this awful school. Cold my life be more boring. I may be super rich but I have nothing to do. Stupid dad, stupid school, stupid everything.

Nina: (bumps into) oh sorry

Me: it's fine

Nina: I haven't seen you around here

Me: I'm new

Nina: well nice to meet you, I'm Nina(leaves)

Me: bye (thinking) wow she is cute

* * *

Patricia's POV

Nina:(Nina runs in) PATRICIA, PATRICIA

Me: what

Nina: there's a new boy in the school

Me: what's his name

Nina: I don't know

Me: whatever we have to go to class

* * *

Fabian's POV

Teacher: Morning

Everyone: Morning

Teacher: we have a new student, please come out

?: Hi my name is Eddie Miller

Random girl 1: wow he's so hot

Random girl 2: yeah he is

Teacher: okay Eddie sit next to Fabian

Eddie: alright (sits down)

Me: hello

Eddie: hi, what's your name

Me: Fabian

Eddie: hey can you show me around

Me: sure after school is done

* * *

Eddie's POV

Fabian: anyway this is your house

Me: where do you stay

Fabian: in room 2

Me: cool

* * *

*3:30*

Patricia's POV

Eddie: hi what's your name

Me: you don't know, oh wait your the new kid and my name is Patricia. Your American

Eddie: how did know

Me: Nina is American too. How ever you have to learn how everything works here. And no buts I rule everyone.

Eddie: you talk too much. What should I call you. Yack, no Yaking, no Yacker. Yes Yacker is perfect

Me: you can't call me that weasel

Nina: oh nice to see you, your name is Eddie right

Eddie: yes

Nina: Patricia this is the guy I was talking about

Me: oh

Fabian: Eddie meet Mick

Mick: hey mate

Me: wait he's staying in our house

Fabian: yeah

Patricia: please don't tell Alfie and Jerome

Fabian: sure

Eddie: why not tell him

Me: it's not your business

Eddie: alright

* * *

*House*

Jerome's POV

Me: oh must be new kid

Eddie: yep I'm the new kid

Patricia: o gosh you know already

Me: correct-o

Patricia: man I wish you were dead

Me: why

Patricia: I am not telling you

Eddie: anyway where's my room

Fabian: this way

* * *

*Dinner*

No one's POV

(oh in this story they don't have a house mother)

Fabian: okay girls what did you make

Nina: I made spaghetti

Amber: I made soup with Mara

Patricia: chicken

Mara: soup

Joy: barbeque

Mick: nice

Eddie: who are you guys (points to Mara, Amber, Joy)

Joy: Joy Mercer

Mara: Mara Jaffray

Amber: Amber Millington

Eddie: wait so everyone here is rich

Everyone: yes

Jerome: you're not rich

Eddie: of course who isn't

Alfie: well anyway let's eat

* * *

*Eddie's Room*

Eddie's POV

Wow everyone is nice except Yacker, she is so talkative. Well time to sleep.

* * *

Mryant: wow that took long. Did you like it

Amber: I was barely in it, put more line and action for me

Mryant: but it's not your story

Amber: fine

Alfie: oh come on, make a story on Amfie

Mryant: did you not get the beginning at all

Amber: at least there's Peddie and Fabina

Mara: I love this story

Joy: me too

Mryant: thank you

Amber: please put me in the next one or else

Mryant: you want me to delete it

Mara: Amber keep your mouth closed I wanna keep doing this

Amber: Fine

Mryant: Thanks for reading


	2. Pranker

Mryant: Hey guys

Amber: hey can you put me in (angry voice)

Mryant: if you act like that Missy

Amber: fine (Nice voice) can you put me in now

Mryant: sure but you have to play as a frog

Amber: what no way

Mryant: fine I'm just kidding

Amber: can we start now

Mryant: okay

* * *

Nina's POV

Patricia: Nina, ready to do the annual prank

Me: fine but you do this everytime there is a new person

Patricia: but it's gonna be funny right

Me: yeah

* * *

*Morning*

Eddie's POV

My another day has passed. I feel weird, whatever I hope I score some girls. Yacker is annoying.

Fabian: EDDIE, BREAKFAST IS READY

Me: ALRIGHT

*Breakfast*

Me: so what do we have

Nina: Bacon and eggs

Me: yeah bacon

Nina: hope you like it

Fabian: Uh Eddie be careful of what you eat

Me: why

Fabian: I feel like the girls are planning something

Me: okay whatever

Patricia: well enjoy your breakfast (she leaves)

*5 minutes later*

That was good. And Fabian was right I feel like puking.

Amber: oh ew

* * *

*School*

Nina's POV

Me: I think it worked, he must be puking like crazy

Patricia: hope so

Me: well let me text Amber

(My Cell)

N: Hey Amber did you see it

A: Yes it was gross

N: did you take a video

A: tots

Patricia: did she get it

Me: yeah

Patricia: perfect for part B

* * *

*Science Room*

Teacher: Okay let's watch the video

(Has a video of Eddie puking instead of the video)

everyone except Eddie: (laughing)

Nina: hey Eddie, need a bag because I don't want you to barf

Eddie: no thanks

Teacher: calm down class

* * *

*House*

Fabian's POV

I feel bad for Eddie. The girls must of done this.

Me: Hey Eddie

Eddie: hey

Me: it's time for dinner

Eddie: alright

*Dinner*

Me: what do we have

Nina: pizza

Eddie: did I hear pizza

Nina: yes

Me: what kind

Mara: peperoni, cheese, vegetarian, and Hawaiian

Boys: yeah

Me: this is good

Amber and Mara: thanks

* * *

*Patricia's Room*

Eddie's POV

Me: hey I know you did the prank

Patricia: how did you know

Me: Amber told me

Patricia: darn that girl

Me: so why did you do it

Patricia: oh I do a prank to everyone new

Me: oh

Patricia: now get out of the my room

Me: alright

* * *

Mryant: Nina, now you're even with Eddie

Nina: yeah

Patricia: I loved doing that prank

Amber: When are you going to put Peddie and Fabina together

Mryant: soon now stop complaining

Amber: alright

Jerome: this was fine but I wasn't in it

Mryant: doesn't matter

Mara: this was amazing

Mryant: thanks Mara

Alfie: when are you going to make the Amfie story

Mryant: after this is done but if you ask me again I will cancel it

Amber: Alfie keep your mouth shut (covers his mouth)

Alfie: alright

Mryant: thanks for reading and Review


	3. Truth or Dare

Mryant: Hey

Patricia: Hi

Mryant: okay you're gonna have fun today

Patricia: how come

Mryant: You're gonna have a fun game of Truth or Dare

Nina: well what dares are there gonna be

Mryant: you have to find out

Patricia: is it gonna be gross

Mryant: uh maybe

Nina: wait so it's gonna have gross things

Mryant: Okay time to start the show and I don't own House Of Anubis

Nina: hey I wasn't done

* * *

*House*

No one's POV

Jerome: let's play Truth or Dare

Everyone: alright

Jerome: truth or dare Patricia

Patricia: truth

Jerome: okay, do you still like me?

Patricia: no, now my turn Fabian truth or dare

Fabian: uh Dare

Patricia: I dare you to sing a girly song and wear a girly dress

Fabian: no

Patricia: yes now go it

*5 minutes later

Fabian: (singing) (Outfit: Pink Dress, pink high heels, and "F" necklace)(Song: Barbie Girl)

**Hi Barbie**  
**Hi Ken!**  
**Do you wanna go for a ride?**  
**Sure Ken!**  
**Jump in...**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world**  
**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**  
**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**  
**Imagination, life is your creation**  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world**  
**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**  
**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**  
**Imagination, life is your creation**

**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world**  
**Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly**  
**You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,**  
**Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...**  
**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world**  
**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**  
**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**  
**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_**  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_**

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please**  
**I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees**  
**Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,**  
**Hit the town, fool around, let's go party**  
**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**  
**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_**  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world**  
**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**  
**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**  
**Imagination, life is your creation**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world**  
**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**  
**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**  
**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_**  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_**

**Oh, I'm having so much fun!**  
**Well Barbie, we're just getting started**  
**Oh, I love you Ken!**

everyone except Fabian: (laughing)

Jerome: that was funny

Patricia: yeah I recorded it

Nina: can I see

Patricia: sure

Amber: I love the dress

Fabian: okay Nina Truth or Dare

Nina: Truth

Fabian: what is your most embarrassing moment

Nina: okay I was 5, I was walking the dog then a cat came and the dog was running. The dog was running under a ladder, then a paint bucket went on top of my head. And the dog peed over my new shoes.

Patricia: no offence but that is funny

Nina: one person laugh and they loose a head

everyone: (quiet)

Nina: Eddie truth or dare

Eddie: dare

Nina: I dare you to sing one direction

Eddie: okay (Song: What Makes You Beautiful)

**You're insecure**  
**Don't know what for**  
**You're turning heads when you walk through the door**  
**Don't need make up**  
**To cover up**  
**Being the way that you are is enough**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**  
**Everyone else but you**

**[Chorus]**  
**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**  
**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**  
**You don't know**  
**Oh Oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**  
**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**  
**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**  
**You don't know**  
**Oh oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**  
**Oh oh**  
**That what makes you beautiful**

**So c-come on**  
**You got it wrong**  
**To prove I'm right I put it in a song**  
**I don't know why**  
**You're being shy**  
**And turn away when I look into your eyes**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**  
**Everyone else but you**

**[Chorus]**  
**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**  
**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**  
**You don't know**  
**Oh oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**  
**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**  
**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**  
**You don't know**  
**Oh oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**  
**Oh oh**  
**That's what makes you beautiful**

**[Bridge]**  
**Nana Nana Nana Nana**  
**Nana Nana Nana Nana**  
**Nana Nana Nana Nana**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**  
**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**  
**You don't know**  
**Oh Oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**

**[Chorus]**  
**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**  
**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**  
**You don't know**  
**Oh oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**  
**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**  
**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**  
**You don't know**  
**Oh Oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**  
**Oh oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**  
**Oh oh**  
**That's what makes you beautiful**

Nina: wow nice voice

Eddie: truth or dare Amber

Amber: Dare

Eddie: sing a song with Nina

Amber: yes singing

Nina: all right

Amber/Nina: (song: One And The Same)(**Both****: Bold,** Amber underlined,_ Nina Italics)_

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
**La, La, La, La, La**  
**Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
**La, La, La, La, La**

_[Nina:]_  
_You come from here,_  
_I come from there_.

[Amber:]  
You rock out in your room,  
I rock a world premiere.

We're more alike than  
Anybody could ever tell  
(ever tell)

[Amber:]  
Friday, we're cool,  
Monday, we're freaks.

_[Nina:]_  
_Sometimes we rule,_  
_Sometimes we can't even speak._

[Amber:]  
But we kick it off,  
Let loose, and LOL  
(LOL)

_[Nina:]_  
_It may seem cliché_  
_For me to wanna say that your not alone_  
_(that your not alone)_

[Amber:]  
And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact i got your back

_[Nina:]_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

**[Both:]**  
**'Cause we're one and the same**  
**We're anything but ordinary**  
**One and the same**  
**I think we're almost legendary.**  
**You and me the perfect team**  
**Chasing down the dream**  
**We're one and the same!**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
**La, La, La, La, La**

[Amber:]  
I'm kinda like you,  
Your kinda like me.

_[Nina:]_  
_We write the same song_  
_In a different key_

**[Both:]**  
**It's got a rhythm, you and me**  
**Can get along**  
**(get along)**

_[Nina:]_  
_And it may seem cliché_  
_For me to wanna say_  
_That your not alone_  
_(here I go again)_

[Amber:]  
And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact  
I still got your back (yeah)  
(I still got you're back)

**[Both:]**  
**'Cause we're one and the same**  
**We're anything but ordinary**  
**One and the same**  
**I think we're almost legendary**  
**You and me the perfect team**  
**Shaking up the scene,**  
**We're one and the same!**

[Amber:] (yeah, yeah)

_[Nina:]_  
_Cause we're one and the same..._

[Amber:]  
We're anything but ordinary

_[Nina:]_  
_One and the same..._

[Amber:]  
We're something more than momentary!

_[Nina:]_  
_Cause we're one.._

[Amber:]  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Nina:]_  
_Cause we're one.._

[Amber:]  
Were anything but ordinary

**[Both:]**  
**You and me the perfect team**  
**Chasing down the dream**  
**Ohh,**  
**You and me the perfect team**  
**Shaking up the scene,**  
**We're one and the same!**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
**La, La, La, La, La**  
**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

Alfie: Amber I didn't know you sang high

Amber: one of my talents

Mara: time for bed

Mick: yep

Joy: night

everyone: night

* * *

Mryant: wow that was the longest chapter I have ever done

Amber: Truth or Dare was funny

Alfie: yeah and your voice was nice

Amber: thanks

Mryant: Ahem well there's your Amfie Moment. Happy

Amber: yes

Alfie: yeah

Mick: how long did it take you to finish this

Mryant: 30 minutes, why

Mick: oh nothing

Amber/Mara: JEROME, GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY

Jerome: never (running)

Mryant: Jerome give Amber and Mara their diaries or else

Jerome: or else what

Mryant: you won't be in the story anymore

Jerome: fine (hands diaries)

Amber: thanks

Mara: thank you

Jerome: your welcome

Mryant: Thanks for reading and review


	4. Drama

Mryant: another chapter yeah

Mara: yeah

Patricia: yeah whatever

Mryant: you know there's a kiss scene between you and Eddie in this episode, so stop with the whatever

Patricia/Eddie: yes

Amfie: yeah Peddie

Mryant: also for Fabina

Fabian/Nina: yes

Amber: yeah Fabina

Mryant: you four must be happy

Peddie/Fabina: we are

Mryant: now let's start

* * *

*School*

Patricia's POV

Nina: today we have Drama

Me: I hate drama

Nina: I think drama skinks

Me: yeah, I hope I'm not partners with Jerome

Nina: yeah I will be praying for you

* * *

*Drama*

Nina's POV

Teacher: Hello class, this is the first drama class so here's the list for your partner

~List~

Amber-Alfie

Nina-Fabian

Joy-Mick

Mara-Jerome

Patricia-Eddie

Patricia: oh come on my partner is weasel

Me: at least it's not Jerome

Patricia: yeah that is the bright side

Teacher: okay Amber and Alfie here are your scripts and act

*20 minutes later*

Teacher: now Fabian and Nina

Me: alright

*Scene*

Teacher: and action

Me: I had enough, your always doing this (I turn away)

Fabian: Just give me a chance please (he grabbed my arm)

Me: no, how can I trust you again (I stare in his eyes)

Fabian: I will show you (he kisses me)

Teacher: well done (he claps)

Me: thank you

Teacher: and Patricia and Eddie's turn

*Scene*

Patricia's POV

Eddie: what is your problem

Me: what did I do

Eddie: saw you with another guy

Me: does it matter, I saw you with another girl (I look into his eyes)

Eddie: oh her she is just a friend

Me: you sure

Eddie: yes sure (kisses me)

Teacher: nice (claps)

* * *

*Fabian's Room*

Eddie's POV

Fabian: when you did the scene, did you feel something weird

Me: yeah

Eddie/Fabian: an emotion of love

* * *

*Nina's Room*

Nina's POV

Me: so Patricia did you feel a spark when you did the kiss scene

Patricia: what did you do feel the spark

Me: we will say the at the same time 1, 2, 3

Me/Patricia: It was great

Patricia: really (laughing)

Me: you too, really (laughing)

Patricia: look at the time, gotta go

Me: bye

Patricia: bye

* * *

Mryant: did you four like this chapter

Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie: yes

Mryant: I thought so

Amber: it was beautiful

Patricia: there was one thing I hated

Mryant: what

Patricia: we had to do it in front of people

Mryant: oh

Nina: anyway it was cool

Mryant: thanks

Fabian: can we have a spoiler for the next one

Mryant: alright

_Nina: Patricia, guess what_

_Patricia: what_

_Nina: I have a boyfriend_

_Patricia: really who_

_Nina: Fabian_

_Patricia: Oh Him (sarcasm)_

_Nina: hey you should be happy for me, I was supportive of your last boyfriend_

_Patricia: I don't like talking about him_

Mryant: there's your spoiler

Nina: I can't wait to do the next one

Mryant: well I can't wait to write it anyway

Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and Eddie: Thanks for reading


	5. Fabina Dating

Mryant: Hey

Nina: Hi, I can't wait do to this chapter

Fabian: me too

Mryant: yeah a Fabina chapter for Fabina fans, then a Peddie chapter after this one for the Peddie fans

Eddie: oh

Mryant: well Fabian and Nina must be pumped

Fabina: totally

Mryant: well then let's get started

* * *

*School*

Fabian's POV

Me: hey Nina, can I talk to you

Nina: sure

*Hallway*

Me: would.. you.. like.. to... go.. out... with... me (stuttering)

Nina: I love to, call me

Me: okay bye

Nina: bye

* * *

*Patricia's Room*

Nina's POV

Me: Patricia, guess what

Patricia: what

Me: I have a boyfriend

Patricia: really who

Me: Fabian

Patricia: Oh Him (sarcasm)

Me: hey you should be happy for me, I was supportive of your last boyfriend

Patricia: I don't like talking about him

Me: I know he broke your heart

Patricia: I said I didn't want to talk about it (shouted)

Me: alright

* * *

*Eddie's Room*

Fabian's POV

Me: (sees Eddie a sleep) EDDIE

Eddie: (wakes up) what

Me: I finally asked out Nina

Eddie: you woke me up for that

Me: hey she's my second girlfriend

Eddie: who's your first

Me: Joy

Eddie: (laughing) really you dated over-the-moon Joy

Me: yeah but I can finally get over her

Eddie: yeah whatever I'm gonna eat

(Eddie leaves)

Fabian: I should call Nina

(Fabian's Cell)

F: hey Nina

N: hi

F: I wanted to ask you on a date, After school at the park

N: okay tomorrow

F: bye

N: bye

* * *

*School/Classroom the next day*

Nina/Fabian's POV

(bell rings)

Me: I will be going

Patricia/Eddie: where are you going

Me: study hall

Patricia/Eddie: alright

* * *

*Park*

Fabian's POV

Me: so your a good actress

Nina: your a good actor

Me: did you know Eddie has a tiny crush on Patricia

Nina: really Patricia likes Eddie a little, I think

Me: cool we should get them together

Nina: that's a great idea

Me: you think

Nina: yep we should probably start now

Me: we can't say anything to both of them

Nina: alright

* * *

Mryant: Do you like it

Fabian: yes

Nina: totally

Mryant: thanks

Joy: to bad there's no Jabian

Mryant: no offence but I hate Jabian

Joy: (gasps) what

Mryant: but I thought you liked Mick or was it Jerome

Joy: I don't know, it's the producers' idea

Mryant: whatever Bye and

Joy: Thanks for reading and Review


	6. Peddie

Mryant: Hey, hey, hey

Patricia: hi

Mryant: I think people will like this chapter

Patricia: how come (soft tone)

Mryant: because almost everyone loves Peddie especially me

Patricia: wow (blinks really fast)

Amber: PEDDIE, PEDDIE, PEDDIE, PEDDIE, PEDDIE

Patricia: shut up Amber (pushes Amber)

Amber: hey don't push (pushes Patricia)

(Patricia and Amber start fighting)

Mryant: hey stop fighting

Patricia: make us (pushes Mryant)

Mryant: hey (starts fighting)

Nina: HEY, HEY, HEY stop fighting

Mryant/Amber/Patricia: alright, sorry Nina

Nina: can we start the story already

Mryant: okay but watch out Patricia, Nina will push you

Nina: whatever just start it

Mryant: alright

* * *

*Patricia/Eddie's (separate room) Room*

Nina/Fabian's POV

Me: hey Patricia

Patricia/Eddie: hey

Me: wanna hang out

Patricia/Eddie: sure, where?

Me: the smoothie place down the road

Patricia/Eddie: sure why not

* * *

*Smoothie Place*

Patricia's POV

Why is Nina acting weird? I need to know.

Nina: let's order

Me: alright

Nina: uh 2

Me: 9

Nina: okay let's pay-(sees Fabian and Eddie and waves)

Fabian: (waves and puts his hands on Nina's waist) hey

Nina: hi

Me: ahem no PDA

Eddie: yeah what Yacker said

Nina: yeah let's pay Patricia

Me: alright

Nina: (pays) so anyway what are you guys doing here

Fabian: to get some smoothies

Me: (thinking) why are they acting weird

Eddie: well let's order

Fabian: alright

Nina: after let's watch a movie

Fabian: yeah

Me: I'll not come

Eddie: me neither

Fabian: come on you two

Nina: please (soft voice)

Me/Eddie: no

Nina: please (angry voice)

Me: alright

Eddie: fine

Nina: alright let's go

* * *

*Movie (done)*

Eddie's POV

Me: that was awesome

Patricia: I know right

Fabian: no offence but I didn't like

Nina: me neither

Me/Yacker: how come

Nina: it was confusing

Fabian: it didn't make any sense at all

Me: what how can you not get the part when he actually meant it, I thought that he was joking but I was wrong

Nina: anyways I will go into the washroom

Fabian: I will be at the washroom too

* * *

*Corner*

Fabian's POV

Me: how are we gonna get them together

Nina: I don't know

Me: it's not like we can push them together

Nina: that's a great idea

* * *

Patricia's POV

Nina: okay I'm back now I'm gonna (push)

(Fabian says the same and does the same to Eddie)

(and totally smack)

Me: what the heck

Nina: I better run, come on Fabian before she gets feisty (grabs his hand and runs)

Eddie: hey Fabian, I will get

Me: yeah let's get them

* * *

*Park*

No one's POV

Eddie: yes we got them

Patricia: yes (high fives)

Nina; let us go

Eddie: no

Patricia; you first have to give us answers

Fabian: alright

Eddie: why did you push us

Nina; you wanna tell them

Fabian: no I'm scared of Patricia

Nina: alright

(Nina tell them about the plan)

Patricia: (laughs) so you like me

Eddie: (laughs) you too

Fabian: anyway, let's go

(Nina and Fabian run)

Patricia/Eddie: hey

* * *

*Forest*

Patricia's POV

Me: so you like me

Eddie: yes why

Me: nothing

Eddie: tell me or be tickled

Me: fine I like you

Eddie: really, well them you won't mind if I do this (kisses)

Me: I don't mind (hears bushes) what was that

Eddie: let's see

*bushes*

Me: Nina did you see

Nina: maybe

Me: (evil look)

Nina: alright

Fabian: we did

Me: tell anyone and you're dead

* * *

Mryant: that took an 1 hour to think of

Amber: amazing job Mryant (sparkling eyes)

Mryant: thanks

Jerome: hey why does the next script say I have to give a dog a bath

Mryant: hey you can't read the next one (whacks him in the head)

Jerome: sorry

Mryant: anyway say the ending

Jerome: Thanks for reading and please Review


	7. Asking

Mryant: yeah time to write

Jerome: still why do I have to wash a dog

Mryant: because it's your punishment from Patricia

Jerome: this stinks

Mryant: so I don't care

Jerome: I bet if you can beat me in video games, you will get 500 bucks from me

Mryant: deal, I am gonna win

Jerome: no I will

Mryant: what game is it

Jerome: black ops

Mryant: oh that is so easy, Jennel taught me how to play it

Jerome: who's Jennel

Mryant: my best friend and a classmate

Jerome: sounds like you two will split

Mryant: no (hits) and time to start

Jerome: wait

* * *

*Patricia's Room*

Jerome's POV

Me:(walks in) rumour has it that you have a boyfriend

Patricia: no

Me: really

Patricia: no

Me: really

Patricia: no, now leave or wash a dog

Me: no I won't leave until you give me an answer

*5 minutes later*

Me: (thinking) man how does she wins the battles all the time

Dog: (tail is up and about to pee)

Me: ew gross

* * *

*Nina's Room*

Patricia's POV

Me: (walks in) did you tell Jeroyuck(Jerome) that me and weasel are dating

Nina: no why

Me: because rumour has it that, I have a boyfriend and people believe it's him

Nina: let me text them saying that you don't have a boyfriend

Me: thanks (hugs her)

Nina: anyway let's go ask the guys for a double date

Me; sure

* * *

*Fabian's Room*

Eddie's POV

Me: so I heard the girls say they are gonna ask us on a double date

Fabian: really

(Girls knock on door)

Fabian: come in

Nina: hey did Eddie already tell you

Fabian; yes

Me: yeah I did

Nina; alright meet me and Trixie at the pond 7:00

Me/Fabian: alright

* * *

Mryant: yes I win

Jerome: no, I'm so stupid

Mryant: woohoo I won, in your face

Jerome: Jennel taught you so well

Mryant: yep

Mara/Amber: so what's the next episode about

Mryant: Double date silly

Jerome: (stuttering) here's your 500 bucks (hand money)

Mryant: I'm rich

Mara: (mad) Jerome did you make a 500 dollar deal again

Jerome: yes

Mara: don't be stupid, alright

Mryant: aw Jara moment but we're running out of time, so hurry up with the ending

Jara: thanks for reading and Review


	8. Double Date

Mryant: alright (dancing happily)

Mara: why are you dancing funny

Mryant: I got A+ on my Novel Study test

Mara: oh please that should be easy

Mryant: but I'm not good at novel study

Mara: oh then never mind

Mryant: I gotta go, Jerome and Eddie made a bet for 1000 bucks

Mara: (angry) JEROME YOU BETTER COME HERE

Jerome: cccccooming dear

Mara: why would you make a bet like that, wait what is the bet?

Mryant: if I kiss a boy on the lips and if I win against him, Eddie and Alfie

Mara: who's the boy

Jerome: her classmate that had a crush on her a while ago

Mryant: how did you know that (looks at watch)oh look at the time let's start

* * *

*Pond*

Patricia: hey

Eddie: hi

Nina: hi

Fabian: hey

Nina: you like it (points to picnic)

Fabian: yeah

Eddie: okay what are we gonna eat

Patricia: some sandwiches, noddle soup, and strawberries

Fabian: that sounds good

Eddie: can we eat now

Fabian: yep

*20 minutes later*

Fabian: that was delicious

Eddie: the noodle soup was surprisingly good

Nina: my mom cooked it

Patricia: yeah her mom is really good at cooking

Eddie: bye (hugs her)

Patricia: bye

Fabian: bye Nina

Nina: bye (waves) see you at school

* * *

*Nina's House*

Nina's POV

Me: hey Patricia wanna hear me sing

Patricia: sure

Me:

It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah.  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah.

Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines  
It's time

Uh oh!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22  
22

It seems like one of those nights,  
This place is too crowded.  
Too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)  
It seems like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming  
Instead of sleeping.

Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks  
It's time

Uh oh! (hey!)  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright (alright)  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22 (oh, oh, oh)  
22  
I don't know about you  
22  
22

It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you.

Oh oh yeah hey!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me (you don't know about me)  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22  
22  
22, yeah, yeah  
22, yeah, yeah, yeah

It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you.

Patricia: encore

Nina: Trixie, you try

Patricia: fine but you owe me

You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

Nina: nice

Patricia: thanks

* * *

Mryant: for some reason I like to make song fics

Jerome: yeah, and I can't believe you won even with Eddie the king

Mryant: so does that mean I'm queen

Jerome: yeah

Mara: I can't believe that you lost 1000 bucks

Jerome: sorry, can you forgive me (pouts face)

Mara: of course (hugs him)

Mryant: sorry to ruin the moment but I need someone to do the ending

Mara: I will be back

*5 minutes*

Mryant: finally

Mick: Thanks for reading and Review


	9. Talent Show

Mryant: if you people are wondering why I didn't post yesterday is because my computer wasn't working,

Amber: what you didn't post yesterday

Mryant: yeah anyway let's go shoppng

Amber: of course

Mryant: I can't wait to go shopping

Amber: new shoes, dresses, shirts, skirts, pants, jackets, and jewelry

Alfie: does that mean I have to come

Amber: of course boo

Alfie: man I hate carrying the shopping bags

Amber: if you don't wanna be a good boyfriend

Alfie: fine I'll come

Mryant: oh time to start

* * *

*Nina's Room*

Nina's POV

Me: that was fun

Patricia: yeah

Me: they I forgot that next week is the talent show

Patricia: man what are we gonna do

Me: what we usually do

Patricia: alright

* * *

*Fabian's Room*

Eddie's POV

Me: there's a talent show

Fabian: yeah I will be singing

Me: alright, I'll sing too then

Fabian: we can do it together

Me: fine but I'm doing a solo

Fabian: alright

* * *

Host: alright time to start, first Patricia and Nina

(I decided to let all of the Anubis Residents sing)

Nina: okay

Patricia: okay let's start

(Give It Up by Victorious' Cat and Jade)

(Patricia)  
Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh

(Nina)  
You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind

_[Both:]_  
Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

(Patricia)  
So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind

(Noooo)

(Nina)  
You better believe that I'm here to stay  
(That's right)  
Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
(Ooooohh)

_[Both:]_  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

A oooh yeaaah  
Ah oooho heeey  
Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah

Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
If you are my baby  
Then I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!

Everyone: (clapping)

Host: good job girls

Nina: thank you

Host: okay next is Amber

Amber: yeah my turn

(Sparks Fly)

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly...

Host: well done

Amber: thank you

Host: next is Mara

Mara: okay this one is to my ex-boyfriend Mick

(Better Than Revenge)

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Ha!  
Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

Host: wow that is a nice song

Mara; thank you

Host: next is Joy and Mick right

Joy: Mick is just doing background

Host; okay

(Tell that you love me)

Ohh yeah yeah  
The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
So many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Know I know why know we can make it  
If tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

Host: great and Fabian

Fabian: yep

Host: go ahead and start

Fabian: okay

(On My Mind by Him)

Girl, I'm telling you,  
you make me feel so high.  
I know you feel it too,  
and I lose my breath the times you say "goodbye".  
I count the time, 2, 3, 4  
you to come back to me  
and see how much I could give!  
I'm counting 4, 3, 2, 1,  
day you'll be back with me,  
so let me tell you this,

CHORUS  
Baby, I love you.  
And it's always the same,  
going insane here without you.  
Without you.  
Baby, I love you.  
I'd fly a million miles every night  
just to hold you, to hold you.  
You're always on my mind.

You know I'd wait for you.  
By the freeway in the afternoon.  
With a shake wave or two,  
rain is falling down.  
And with each and every drop, I think of you.  
I count the time, 2, 3, 4  
you to come back to me,  
and when I see your face, my heart, it stops.

(REPEAT CHORUS)

Everybody in love, say "yeah",  
everybody in love, say "yeah".  
Everybody in love, say "yeah",  
ooh, yeah.  
Everybody in love, say "yeah!"  
Everybody in love, say "yeah".  
Everybody in love, say "yeah!"  
Yeah!

Baby, I love you.  
And it's always the same,  
going insane here without you. Without you.  
Baby, I love you.  
I'd fly a million miles every night  
just to hold you. To hold you.  
Baby, I love you.  
And it's always the same,  
going insane ehre without you. Without you.  
Baby, I love you.  
I'd fly a million miles every night  
just to hold you. To hold you.  
You're always on my mind.

Host: Next is Edison

Eddie: it's Eddie

Host: sorry, now can you start

Eddie: okay

(When I was your man)

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man

Host: next is Jerome and Alfie

Jerome: yeah we will rock the stage

Alfie: totally

Host: just start

(Thrift Store)

(Alfie is just doing the rapping part and Jerome is doing the singing, I also took out the bad words)

Hey, Macklemore! Can we go thrift shopping?

What, what, what, what... _[many times]_

Bada, badada, badada, bada... _[x9]_

_[Hook:]_  
I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is f**k awesome

_[Verse 1:]_  
Nah, walk up to the club like, "What up? I got a big cock!"  
I'm so pumped about some from the thrift shop  
Ice on the fringe, it's so frosty  
That people like, " That's a cold honkey."  
Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,  
Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green  
Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me  
Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets  
(Piiisssssss)  
it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it)  
Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments  
Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in  
But me and grungy fuckin it man  
I am stuntin' and flossin' and  
Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain  
I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style,  
No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you)  
Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers  
Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'  
They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard  
I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a kneeboard  
Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello  
John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no  
I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those  
The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros"

_[Hook x2]_

_[Verse 2:]_  
What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin?  
What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?  
I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage  
One man's trash, that's another man's come-up  
Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button-up shirt  
'Cause right now I'm up in her stuntin'  
I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the (Uptons)  
I'm not, I'm not sick of searchin' in that section (Uptons)  
Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy  
I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that mother*  
The built-in onesie with the socks on that mother*  
I hit the party and they stop in that Mother*  
They be like, "Oh, that Gucci - that's hella tight."  
I'm like, "Yo - that's fifty dollars for a T-shirt."  
Limited edition, let's do some simple addition  
Fifty dollars for a T-shirt - that's just some ignorant bi*ch  
I call that getting swindled and pimped  
I call that getting tricked by a business  
That shirt's hella dough  
And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't  
Peep game, come take a look through my telescope  
Tryna get girls from a brand? Man you hella won't  
Man you hella won't

(Goodwill... poppin' tags... yeah!)

_[Hook]_

_[Bridge:]_  
I wear your granddad's clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big coat  
From that thrift shop down the road  
I wear your granddad's clothes  
I look incredible (now come on man)  
I'm in this big coat (big coat)  
From that thrift shop down the road (let's go)

_[Hook]_

Is that your grandma's coat?

Host: okay time to cast your vote and see who wins

* * *

Mryant: okay that took an hour, so cast in you vote

Amber: can I win

Mryant: we have to see

Amber: fine

Jerome: hey how come our song has so many bad words

Mryant: ran out of ideas

Alfie: rapping is hard

Mryant: yeah

Nina: our song is fine

Patricia; yep

Eddie: my song is so depressing

Fabian: mine's not

Mryant: I was feeling sad today okay, the weather here is so sad

Mick: oh

Joy: thanks the nice song

Mryant: welcome and everyone cast your vote

HOA Cast: Thanks for reading and Review


	10. Tryouts

Mryant: Hey

Eddie: hey

Mryant: I know who won

Eddie: who

Mryant: Your girlfriend and Nina

Eddie: oh, so I didn't win

Mryant: yep, they only won by 1 vote

Eddie: wow

Patricia: WEASEL (walks through the door)

Eddie: what

Patricia: it seems that there's gonna be a play

Eddie: what let me see, where

Mryant: scene 3, paragraph 8

Eddie: oh wow, why does the lead roles have to be Nina and Fabian

Mryant: because you are on the talk show and you get the second-main role, so shhhhh

Eddie: alright

Mryant: now let's start

* * *

*Nina's Room*

Patricia's POV

Nina: guess what today is

Me: the stupid play

Nina: yes, can we try out

Me: no

Nina: please

Me: no

Nina: please

Me: no

Nina: please

Me: no

Nina: please

Me: fine

Nina: yeah

* * *

*Tryouts*

No one's POV

Host: okay Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter

Nina: I'm ready

Fabian: okay and action

Nina: please James I can't do it without you

Fabian: sorry sweetie, but I'm leaving to go to war

Nina: (starts to cry) please stay, I'd do anything

Fabian: sorry

Host: bravo, bravo, now Patricia Williams and Edison Miller

Eddie: it's Eddie

Host: okay and action

Patricia: you got to be kidding, your not joining the stupid war

Eddie: I have no choice, and James is going

Patricia; doesn't mean you can leave me

Eddie: but I promise that I'll come back alive

Patricia: promise

Eddie: yes

Host: and cut, excellent

*1 hour later*

~List~

Abby-Nina Martin

James-Fabian Rutter

Alice-Patricia Williams

John- Eddie Miller

Mr. Hander(government general)-Jerome

Mrs. Hander: Mara

Serena(peacemaker): Joy

War guy 1: Mick

War guy 2: Alfie

Dylan: Amber

Nina: I'm the lead

Fabian: me too

Patricia: I got the second-main role

Eddie: me too

Amber: yes a good part

Host: see you all at rehearsal

* * *

Mryant: I can't wait to write the play

Nina: what's it called

Mryant: The Killer War

Nina: why is it called "The Killer War"

Mryant: because in the play the war is a big scandal, there's no war

Nina: okay

Mryant: anyway tomorrow I will introduce a friend of mine

Nina: I can't wait to meet her

Mryant: Jerome, that girl is the one who taught me how to play black ops

Jerome: what

Mryant: she is an expert

Jerome: we will see about that

Mryant; anyway

Nina/Jerome; Thanks for reading


	11. The School Play Part 1

Mryant: Hey I'm here with my two friends (they're actually my real friends)

Jerome: I thought you said one

Mryant: they non of your business, say hi Jennel and Bart

Bart: Hi I'm so honoured to be here

Jennel: you said there's a celebrity here

Mryant: right there, stinkin Jerome Clark

Jerome: you must be Jennel

Jennel: why, what do you want (cheerful voice)

Jerome: why are you so happy and mean

Mryant: oh she's like that 24/7

Jerome: and this fat kid

Bart: hey

Mryant: sorry about Jerome, he's so stupid

Bart: can we meet another celebrity

Mryant: sure, which one

Bart: any

Mryant: Mara come here

Mara: hi

Bart: Hello (staring)

Mara: Hello, I'm getting creped out

Mryant: sorry he's like that everytime he meets a cute girl

Mara: no problem

Mryant: Jennel, where are you

Jerome: we are play black ops, now stop with the questions

Mryant: Bart, earth to Bart (waving hand right in front of Bart's Face)

Bart: (staring)

Mryant: I have some weird friends and time to start

* * *

*The Play*

Host: Welcome to the production of "The Killer War"

Everyone: clapping

(Curtains go out)

Scene: House

Nina(Abby): Uh another boring day

Patricia(Alice: hey sis, why so down

Nina(Abby): it's been days since I have a chocolate pie

Patricia(Alice): isn't there a shop that sells chocolate pie

Nina(Abby): where

Patricia(Alice): downtown

Nina(Abby); let's go

* * *

Scene: Pie Shop

Nina(Abby): Look at all this pie

Patricia(Alice): I go here all the time

Nina(Abby): so this is where you hide

Patricia(Alice): yes, now let's eat

(sit down)

Nina(Abby): now let's see

Fabian(James): Hello what can I get you

Nina(Abby): order number 2, my name is Abby

Fabian(James); nice name, Alice the usual right

Patricia(Alice): yep

Fabian(James): I'll be back with your orders

(Dylan walks in and James goes away)

Patricia(Alice): uh Dylan

Amber(Dylan): Hey Abby

Nina(Abby): hey girl

Amber(Dylan): you came here for some pie

Nina(Abby): yep I'm starved for pie

Amber(Dylan): alright, hey James can I have some pie

Fabian(James):SURE THE USUAL

Amber(Dylan): yes

(James comes back)

Fabian(James): here's your orders, that will be $8.12

Patricia(Alice): here's the money

Fabian(James): thanks

(James leaves)

Nina(Abby): he's cute

Patricia(Alice): aww little sis has a crush

Nina(Abby): no I don't

Patricia(Alice): yes, now can we leave

Nina(Abby): sure, bye Dylan

Amber(Dylan): bye girlfriend

* * *

Scene: School (James)

Fabian(James): Hey John

Eddie(John): Hey dude, what's up

Fabian(James): I met a nice girl

Eddie(John): what's her name

Fabian(James): Abby

Eddie(John): that's Alice's sister

Fabian(James): how do you know

Eddie(John): duh I'm Alice's Boyfriend

Fabian(James): YOU NEVER TOLD ME

Eddie(John): yeah I did yesterday

Fabian(James): oh I was a sleep

Eddie(John): whatever, let's sleep

(Curtains close)

Host: we will be ready in 10 minutes, so go do something

* * *

Mryant: Part 1 complete

Nina: there's a part 2

Mryant: yes

Jennel: YES I WON AGAIN

Jerome: no, no, no, how can you win 20 times in a row

Mryant: didn't I tell you she is a pro

Bart; hey what about me

Mryant: I don't know, wait your out of your trance

Bart: yes

Mara: (angry) Jerome again

Jerome: uh oh

Mara; you have to stop making these stupid deals

Jerome: yes honey

Mara: alright you better, or I will tell your father (kisses cheek)

Jerome: promise

(They kiss)

Jennel/Bart: ew

Mryant; what's so ew

Jennel: the kiss

Mryant: oh that I'm used to it, someday it will happen to you

Bart; no it won't

Mryant; yes now

Bart/Jennel: Thanks for reading and Review to Mryant


	12. The Shool Play Part 2

Mryant: Jennel, what is that (points to something)

Jennel: a helmet

Mryant: Why do you have a helmet

Jerome: because she has lost to my bet

Mryant: what's the deal

Jennel: kiss DD

Mryant: (laughing) but he's your friend/enemy, anyway where's Bart

Jennel: there (points to Bart)

Bart: and I said "no"

Mryant: Bart what are you telling them

Bart: that you had were forced to kiss someone

Mryant: did someone tell you

Bart; yes, Jennel

Mryant: Jennel

Jennel: time to start

Mryant: oh right, I will talk to you later

* * *

Scene: Mall

Patricia(Alice): so Serena, what are we going to buy

Joy(Serena): some clothing and then eat

Patricia(Alice): okay let's go in there

* * *

Scene: Shop

Patricia(Alice): this is cute

Joy(Serena): I know right

Clerk: okay that will be $10.34

Patricia(Serena): okay

* * *

Scene: Mall

Patricia(Alice); let's eat

Joy(Serena): yeah I'm starved

Patricia(Alice): over there

Eddie(John): Hey girls (hugs her)

Patricia(Alice): hey

Joy(Serena): who is this

Eddie: her boyfriend

Joy(Serena): you never told me

Patricia(Alice): you'd be shocked

Joy(Serena): oh now I get it, now let's eat

* * *

Scene: Park

Nina(Abby): so quiet today

(hears sound)

Nina(Abby): what is that

Fabian(James): HEY

Nina(Abby): omg you scared me

Fabian(James): sorry

Nina(Abby): I haven't seen you since yesterday

Fabian(James): yeah I know

Nina(Abby): was wondering something but I know we just met and everything

Fabian(James): I have something to ask you

Nina(Abby): what is it

Fabian(James): what's yours, let's just say it at the same time

Nina(Abby) okay

Fabian(James)/Nina(Abby): would you like to go out, yes (they hug)

Host: okay please try the food now because there's a 12:00 o'clock break

* * *

Nina: why do you have to stop it again

Mryant; I don't have that much time

Nina: so your too busy

Mryant: besides I have writer's block

Nina: oh please write it

Mryant: hey you should try writing 3 stories, and since people hate waiting for new chapters, I don't wanna be that kind of person

Nina; anyway where's you're friends

Mryant: they left, they are tired of doing challenges so tomorrow you will meet new people

Nina: yeah and Thanks for reading, sorry if it's short, she's busy, REVIEW


	13. Sorry Not Update But A Important Message

Dear readers,

Hey I'm sorry this isn't an update but I have to start studying for grade 5 final (it's really hard). And so I will write a new chapter everyday if I can for this week but you know school, school, school. I hope you understand. Oh and when I put up a new chapter, I will make it really long. Hope your fine with it. Also I have a poll for a new story. Please vote on it! :D :D


	14. The School Play Part 3

Mryant: hey wanna meet my new friends

Nina: okay

Marjorie: (cheerful) Hi-yah

Aiden: (stiff) Hello people of Earth

Nina: uh is he from a different world

Marjorie: no

Mryant: he's just weird

Marjorie: I will show you (pretends to hit Aiden)

Aiden: (high voice) AHHHH

Mryant/Marjorie/Nina: (laughing)

Aiden: what's so funny

Marjorie: your high voice (laughing still)

Mryant; Anyway (laughing) let's start

* * *

*Scene: 2 years later*

(Door knock)

Fabian(James): who is it (opens door)

Eddie(John): yeah who is it

Jerome(Mr. Hander): Me, now you have to join the war

Fabian(James)/Eddie(John): why

Jerome(Mr. Hander): we don't have enough fighters and this is very important_

Fabian(James): alright

Eddie(John): fine

Jerome(Mr. Hander): also tell other boys, bye

* * *

Scene: Abby's House

*door knock*

Nina(Abby): wonder who's that

Fabian(James): me

Nina(Abby): hey what brings you here

Fabian(James): I'm forced to join the war

Nina(Abby): (starts to tear up) what you can't leave me

Fabian(James): I promise I'll come back alive

Nina(Abby): really okay

* * *

Scene: War

(Everyone Fighting)

Mick(War Guy 1): Time to kill (shooting)

Eddie(John): oh no you don't (shoots and kills him)

Mick(War Guy 1): (dead)

Fabian(James): so much blood

Alfie(War Guy 2): double shoot (shooting)

Eddie(John): aim and shoot (hits him)

Alfie(War Guy 2): What The Fuck (dies)

* * *

Scene: After War

Jerome(Mr. Hander): good job everyone

Mara(Mrs. Hander); yes you all did good, you can all go home

Everyone; THANK YOU

* * *

*Abby's and Alice's House*

(knock knock)

Patricia(Alice): I wonder who could that be (opens door)

Eddie(John); me

Fabian(James): and me

Patricia: your here (hugs Eddie)

Nina: I'm happy you promised

Fabian: yeah

(curtains close and everyone bows)

* * *

Nina: that was confusing

Mryant: yeah

Marjorie: (dancing)

Nina; Marjorie is really good

Marjorie: thanks, dancing is my life

Aiden: dancing is just a hobby

Mryant: (gasp) you're so mean to Marj

Nina: are they gonna come again

Mryant: maybe, and Peddie or Fabina, pick one so I can know which couple I can put for the next couple

Nina: Thanks For Reading And Mryant's Friends' Profile are down here

* * *

Friends You Met

~Jennel~

Full name: Jennel Egginburger (Egg-gin-ber-ger)

Eye color: brown

Hair color and style: Dark brown, straight

Skin color: pale with a little tan color

Extra: wears glasses, Mryant and Marjorie's BBF

Interests: D.D. (might have)

~Bart~

Full name: Bart (I forgot his last name)

Eye color: brown

Hair color and style: brownish/blackish, layered/a little curly at the front of hair

Skin color: tan

Extra: changes crush every week

Interests: all popular girls

~Marjorie~

Full name: Marjorie Gail Petines

Eye color: light brown

Hair color and style: dark brown, straight hair to shoulders

Skin color: tan

Extra: loves dancing, wears glasses

Interests: Aiden (sort of)

~Aiden~

Full name: Aiden Alphonso

Eye color: brown

Hair color and style: Brown, kinda like Bart's hair

Skin color: dark brown

Extra: very good at math and has a little sister

Interests: unknown


	15. The Beach Part 1

Mryant: Hey

Joy and Mick: hey

Mryant: so did Nina tell you about my friends

Joy: yep, so who are they

Sheree: Hi, I'm Sheree

Lauren: hi, I'm Lauren

Joy: hi nice to meet you, your so cute

Lauren: thank you

Mryant: anyway, guess the episode for today

Mick: sports

Mryant: no

Joy: fun-day

Mryant: no

Joy: wait I know this

Mick: me too

Mryant: alright then say it

Moy: The Beach

Mryant: correct

Lauren: the beach, can I come

Mryant: sure, now let's start

* * *

*Classroom*

Teacher: Today class, we will go to the beach, so pack your things and head to the bus in a hour

(Everyone Leaves)

*1 hour later*

Teacher: go in the bus, students

(Everyone goes inside and leaves)

* * *

*Beach*

(Everyone Exits)

Eddie: (came out last) Woo beach

Patricia: you can have fun but I'll be in the sun

Nina: oh come on Trix

Fabian: yeah, we're gonna have lots of fun

Eddie: we can even have a water-gun fight

Patricia: I hate stupid beaches, okay, I'll be in a chair with umbrella attached to it

Nina: but you should have fun while it lasts

Patricia: no

Eddie: please

Patricia: no

Eddie: please

Patricia: NO

Eddie; PLEASE

Patricia: fine

Eddie: yes

Nina: (laughing) well let's go Fabian

Fabian: alright

(Fabina leaves to go in the water)

* * *

*Fabina*

Fabian: I'm gonna win

Nina: no I will (squirts water gun)

Fabian: hey (squirts water gun)

Nina: I'll be the queen (squirts water gun in his eyes)

Fabian: ow

Nina; sorry

Fabian: (squirts water gun all over her) tricked you

Nina; oh it's really on

(Fabina water fighting)

* * *

*Beach*

Patricia's POV

Eddie: oh come on, get in the water and take off that jacket

Me: no

Eddie: please

me; no

Eddie: fine then be tickled

Me: no not the tickle

Eddie: fine then a kiss

Me: no

Eddie: please

me: I said no, now stop

Eddie; I won't stop (tickles her)

Me: (laughing) Fine...I'll...take...off...my...jacket (take of my jacket)

Eddie: okay, now let's go into the water

Nina: guys there's a water fight you have to join (out of breath)

Me: okay

Nina: boys vs girls

* * *

*water fight*

Eddie; this is awesome (squirts water gun)

Patricia: hey (squirts water gun)

Nina; (squirts water gun) ha

Mara: why did you drag me into this

Jerome: because it's fun (squirts water gun)

Mara: hey (squirts water gun)

Fabian: this is fun

Amber: how do you work this

Nina: like this (squirts water gun into a random guy) SORRY

Random Guy: no problem

Jerome: anyway let's get going (squirts water gun)

Mick: yep

Joy: (squirts water gun on Mick) Haha got you

Mick: no you won't (squirts water gun)

(Everyone water fighting)

* * *

*Noon*

Nina: time to eat

Alfie: what do we have

Joy: sandwiches, salads, dessert, and the drinks

Alfie: sweet

(Everyone is eating)

Patricia: who won

Nina: us

Amber; yeah

Jerome: you cheated

Patricia: how

Nina: yeah how

Jerome: if you guys, weren't using really strong water-guns we could of win

Nina: actually you guys got the stronger ones

Fabian: oh no wonder I got Amber easy

Amber: hey

Teacher: anyway sand-building contest

* * *

Mryant: okay I'll contine this beach day tom

Nina: aw I wanna build a sandcastle

Mryant: well I'm tired and I went to the beach yesterday

Nina: okay get your sleep

Mryant: thank you

Nina: welcome, Thanks for Reading


	16. The Beach Part 2

Mryant: new chapter

Patricia: why are you forcing me in a bikini

Mryant: because it's the beach

Patricia: as long as your boy friends don't come, I'm fine

Mryant: alright

Patricia: still why a bikini

Mryant: because it's pretty, alright, now stop with the questions and enjoy

Patricia: well I'll be in the snack bar

Mryant: time to start

* * *

*Beach*

Nina's POV

Me: yeah, a sand-building contest

Fabian: let's make one

Patricia: well I'll be resting

Eddie: oh no, you're helping

Patricia: what

Me: oh come on Trixie, please

Patricia: no alright

Eddie: what do you want

Patricia: a new life

Me: impossible

Patricia: well then no

Eddie: fine then tickle time

Patricia: fine but on one condition

Me: what

Patricia: I get to design it

Me: fine, now let's go

* * *

*After a little while*

Fabian's POV

Me: this is really nice sand-castle

Nina: kinda goth

Patricia: hey

Nina: sorry no offence

Patricia: whatever, what are we gonna call it

Nina: how about The Great Tower

Eddie: that sounds nice

Me: yeah that works

*An hour later*

Host: okay time to announce the winning sand-building structure, and the winner is The Great Tower

Nina: (screaming) yes we won

Host: congratulations, here's your prize (hands them a trip to Paris)

Nina: yeah we get to go to Paris

Patricia: Paris

Fabian: sounds like we should get packing

Nina: yep, it seems we have to leave by next week, so let's get packing

* * *

Mryant: Paris, sweet

Nina: really we get to go to Paris

Mryant: yes

Amber: can I come

Mryant: we sure, but you have to be calm

Amber: alright

Mryant: anyway bye


	17. Getting Ready

Mryant: Paris chapter, finally

Nina: I thought it was the airport chapter

Mryant: well yes

Nina: I can't believe the next chapter will be the last chapter

Mryant: yep

Nina: wait why here does it say, Peddie will-

Mryant: (covers Nina's mouth) don't tell them what gonna happen

Nina: oh

Mryant: anyway let's start

* * *

*Nina's House*

Nina's POV

Finally we get to pack. I can't believe we are going to Paris. It's always bin my dream.

Nina's Mom: Honey you better finish packing, your flight leaves in two hours

Me: alright

*Downstairs*

Nina's Mom: relax Fabian, just take care of her

Fabian: I know but I'm nervous because this is the first time, I've been on a trip without my parents

Nina's Mom: ah well promise me you will keep her happy until you come back

Fabian: yes I promise (crosses his heart)

(Nina comes in)

Me: okay let's go, thanks for waiting Fabian

Fabian: welcome, come on let's go

* * *

*Airport*

Patricia's POV

Me: there you are, what took so long

Nina: well Fabian accidently left his passport at home

Fabian: yeah sorry

Me: whatever, Eddie has already bought the snacks, so let's meet him at the gate

Nina: alright

*Gate*

Eddie: finally your here, here's your sandwich

Nina: thanks I haven't ate

Speaker: Now boarding Flight C41

Me: oh we better get going

(We all leave and get on the plane)

* * *

*Plane*

Fabian's POV

Me: so what's up

Eddie: nothing

Me: then why was Patricia waiting alone, when she could waiting with you

Eddie: uh it's non of your business

*Phone*

F: do U know why Eddie is acting weird

N: Trixie is acting weird too

F: will find the truth soon

N: yeah

* * *

Mryant: Wow I'll be done soon

Patricia: yeah

Mryant: I have a question

Patricia: what is it

Mryant: What couple should I do next

Patricia: how should I know

Mryant: I'll ask the viewers

Patricia: which couple should Mryant do next: Amfie, Jara, or Moy


	18. Paris (Last Chapter)

Mryant: Hey it's me

Eddie: Hi

Mryant: so this is the last chapter, any last words?

Eddie: yes

Mryant: what

Eddie: Try my hoagie

Mryant: what's a hoagie

Patricia: it's a treat he likes to eat, he's the only one who ate it and made it

Mryant: well then no thanks

Eddie: why won't anyone try the hoagie

Mryant: you eat a lot, so it can contain anything, anyway let's start

* * *

*Paris Airport (outside)*

Nina's POV

Me: wow, Paris is beautiful

Fabian: I know, right

Patricia: let's just get to the hotel and sight-see

Me: (thinking) Why is Patricia so angry and acting weird?

Eddie: I see the taxi

Me: alright let's get going

(We put our stuff in the back and sit in our seats. Eddie got shot-gun)

* * *

*Hotel*

Patricia's POV

Nina: how can we sleep, there's only one big bed in each room

Fabian: it would weird if it was boy-boy and girl-girl so let's do couple sleep together

Me/Eddie: What

Nina: it's a great idea, and Eddie don't do anything to Patricia or be I'll kill you, kay (she smiled while saying that) Oh and Patricia can I talk to you in private

Me: sure

Nina: Fabian please put my luggage

*Hallway*

Nina: what's up with you and Eddie

Me: nothing

Nina: tell me now

Me: fine, my mom saw me hanging out with him and you know she hates boys who could break my heart, she doesn't want that to happen again

Nina: oh well just let me handle that, k

Me: thanks

* * *

*Fabina's Room*

Fabian's POV

(Nina comes in)

Me: hey did you found out Patricia's problem

Nina: yep her mom

Me: same Eddie's dad doesn't think Patricia a good influence

Nina: well I'm gonna eat

Me: Wait, meet me at the Eiffel Tower at 7:00 o'clock

Nina: okay (she smiles)

* * *

*Peddie's Room*

Eddie's POV

Me: Hey did Nina ask of or problem

Patricia: yes

Me: Fabian asked me what was wrong

Patricia: well anyway let's eat in the dining room

*Dinning Room*

Me: wow, there's so much food

Patricia: I know, you could last for weeks with this amount of food

Me: yeah, also Fabian told me to take you to the Eiffel Tower later

Patricia: okay I'll come

* * *

*Eiffel Tower*

Nina: it's so pretty

Fabian: I know right

Nina: so why did you bring me up here

Fabian: well I just want to have this moment with you before this time passes

Nina: yeah I wanna spend this moment with you too

(They Kiss)

*Peddie*

Patricia: did you see that, they kissed

Eddie: yep, wanna do it

Patricia: okay

(kiss)

* * *

*The Next Day*

Nina: wait what, what do you mean we are staying here for a day

Fabian: the guy called and said "Your flight leaves today"

Nina: oh man

Eddie: we better start packing

Patricia: yep

(Everyone starts to pack)

* * *

Mryant: what a weird ending right

Nina: yep

Mryant: Still what couple should I do next: Jara, Amfie, or Moy

Nina: I don't know

Mryant: anyway say your good-byes to the reader

HOA Cast: Bye thanks for reading and Review


End file.
